


Анатомия

by Gottingen



Category: Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain, Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Doctors & Physicians, Drama & Romance, Historical References, M/M, Mentions of Body Snatching, Period Typical Attitudes, Pining, Teen Crush, implied mutual pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottingen/pseuds/Gottingen
Summary: Сид тоже интересуется «Анатомией», только не той, которая лежит на столе у школьного учителя.





	Анатомия

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик по «Тому Сойеру», не имеющий почти никакого отношения к канону. Автор сильно вдохновлялся одной театральной постановкой.  
Сид — юный, влюблённый, чувственный; доктор Робинсон — может, и хотел бы, но морально-этические принципы не позволяют. И, конечно, стекло.

— «Анатомия», — прочитал Сид, осторожно касаясь переплёта кончиками длинных пальцев. — У мистера Доббинса тоже есть такая книга.

  
Доктор Робинсон чуть улыбнулся.

  
— Мистер Доббинс говорил мне, что всегда мечтал стать врачом.

  
— И почему же не стал? — хмыкнул Сид, навострив уши. Он обожал узнавать такие подробности, чтобы потом надувать щёки от важности тайны, которая известна ему, но неизвестна, например, Тому.

  
— Бедность не пустила дальше сельской школы, — пожал плечами доктор. — Так что пришлось мистеру Доббинсу стать школьным учителем.

  
Сид подумал, что ни за какие коврижки не хотел бы попасть в руки такому доктору, каким мог бы стать Доббинс. Любимым педагогическим методом Доббинса была порка розгой, и хотя примерному мальчику Сиду ещё ни разу не доставалось это наказание, он, конечно же, часто видел, как секли других, а уж седалище старшего брата повидало столько розог учителя Доббинса, что, пожалуй, могло бы быть увенчано за это лаврами.

  
— Все болезни мистер Доббинс лечил бы розгами, — заметил Сид, понизив голос, но доктор явно расслышал эти слова и даже рассмеялся, как-то слишком ласково погладив мальчика по голове — от этого у Сида в животе будто что-то скрутило.

  
— Я не удивился бы этому. А на мой взгляд, телесные наказания для детей ужасно вредны, поскольку способствуют… — доктор кашлянул и не договорил.

  
Сид воззрился на него с искренним любопытством.

  
— Чему способствуют?

  
— Неважно, Сид, — доктор странно скользнул по нему взглядом, словно бы оценивая своего юного собеседника с головы до пят. — Важно то, что это дикий и отсталый метод воспитания неокрепших умов. Не говоря уже о физических последствиях — мне доводилось лечить одного мальчика, у которого следы от розог никак не зарубцовывались…

  
Сид промолчал, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное — так-то и любящая тётя Полли не гнушалась иногда отхлестать Тома в воспитательных целях, но Сида и тут неизменно миновала чаша сия.

  
— Доктор Робинсон, — вдруг вкрадчиво-робко поинтересовался Сид, — а можно мне посмотреть книгу? — уши его с лёгкостью покраснели. Как мальчик умный, он знал, что «Анатомия» — это нечто крайне неприличное, но тем сильнее этот запретный плод разжигал его интерес. Впрочем, доктор не выглядел так, будто собирался дать Сиду отповедь в духе «тебе ещё рано на это смотреть». Сида отчасти привлекала подобная широта взглядов молодого доктора — ну, или легкомысленное попустительство.

  
— Пожалуйста, Сид, если тебе интересно…

  
Сид склонился над книгой и ощутил, как доктор навис сзади над его плечом. Аккуратная, изящная ладонь доктора коснулась книги, и Сид отдёрнул пальцы, точно боялся даже случайного прикосновения чужой руки. Во рту у Сида пересохло, когда страницы анатомического атласа раскрылись перед ним.

  
Первая же картинка, на которой был изображён абсолютно голый человек — мужчина, — подействовала на Сида так, что он улыбнулся во все зубы, покраснел всем лицом и подавил смущённое хихиканье, зажав рот ладонью. Сид с восторгом и стыдом разглядывал картинку до мельчайших деталей, но когда принялся за подписи, то сразу же споткнулся о великое множество слов на латыни. Он боялся сознаться доктору в своей непросвещённости.

  
— Спрашивай, если что-то непонятно, — чужой приятный голос и тут обезоружил его.

  
— Да, конечно…

  
Сид не мог в таком положении видеть лица доктора, но почему-то подумал о его улыбке, о вдумчиво-спокойном взгляде голубых глаз, о короткой рыжей бородке, пару раз задевшей раскрасневшееся ухо, и от этих мыслей ему стало жарче — и неуютнее.

  
— Хочешь, присядем?

  
Сид кивнул серьёзно и сосредоточенно, прежде чем опуститься на кабинетный диванчик рядом с доктором Робинсоном. Доктор помог ему, придержав тяжеленную книгу, и Сид понял, что напрасно искал спасения здесь — теперь он оказался почти что заперт в объятиях доктора. Запретная «Анатомия» плыла перед глазами, но Сид, хмурясь и поджимая узкие губы, страница за страницей изучал живописные части тела и внутренние органы…

  
Когда доктор Робинсон вряд ли вполне осознанно накрыл руку Сида своей, тот не выдержал и натянуто выдохнул тонким голосом:

  
— Вы её всю наизусть учили, чтобы доктором стать?

  
Замешательство, а затем и смех доктора спасли Сида. Ещё немного, и всё это закончилось бы чем-то похуже разглядывания картинок, он был уверен.

  
— А как ты думаешь? Учил.

  
Сид, правда, тут же обиделся на эту улыбку, с какой умиляются обыкновенно детским глупостям, поэтому вдруг захлопнул книгу и взглянул на доктора холодно. Ему нравилось, когда доктор Робинсон разговаривал с ним, как с взрослым, а такого отношения терпеть не желал. Доктор лишь удивлённо приподнял брови, не понимая, чем вызвана эта резкая смена настроения.

  
— Конечно, учил, — серьёзным тоном повторил он и хотел было забрать книгу из рук Сида, но тот так отчаянно вцепился в неё, будто обороняясь, что пришлось оставить и книгу, и Сида в покое. — Но по одной лишь книге невозможно изучить весь человеческий организм, — добавил доктор и чуть вздохнул, наморщив лоб — видно было, как внезапно его обеспокоило что-то.

  
Сид уловил это беспокойство и забыл о своей кратковременной обиде. Положив книгу на колени, он слегка подался вперёд, даже шею вытянул, и нетерпеливо выдернул доктора из минутной задумчивости.

  
— Доктор Робинсон…

  
— А? — доктор заморгал рассеянно, приоткрыв рот, а Сид опустил глаза, как будто его могли поймать на том, что он слишком внимательно разглядывал чужое лицо. — Да, прости, Сид… о чём я говорил?

  
— О том, что невозможно изучить весь человеческий организм по одной лишь книге, — чётко оттарабанил Сид, будто записывал за доктором каждое слово.

  
Доктор вновь слегка улыбнулся — на этот раз Сид не обиделся, скорее заволновался, потому что на лице доктора всё ещё отражалось что-то неясно-тревожное, и Сид не мог разгадать, что.

  
— Верно, об этом… Видишь ли, Сид, чтобы точно знать, как всё устроено у нас внутри, врачу нужно изучать _настоящее_ человеческое тело. А не только рисунки в атласе. Да и на живом человеке ты, конечно, всего не узнаешь. Поэтому врач берёт труп, лучше свежий, производит вскрытие — и voilà…

  
— Что-что? — переспросил Сид, не знакомый с французским. Он, затаив дыхание, с каким-то изумлением и трепетом внимал доктору.

  
— И вот, говорю я. Пожалуйста, изучай органы, их строение, расположение. Вскрытие позволяет узнать и то, какими болезнями страдал умерший… — доктор вдруг умолк и покачал головой. — Но в нашей стране, к огромному позору, врачи не могут свободно и открыто работать с трупами. Это запрещено законом и подогревается религиозными предрассудками, — он горько усмехнулся. — Так что врачу, если он хочет изучить тело человека на практике, эмпирическим путём, — Сид смотрел во все глаза, делая вид, что понял слово «эмпирический», — волей-неволей приходится стать преступником. А ведь в Европе и Англии данная проблема давно решена! Понадобился, конечно, громкий скандал, чтобы процесс сдвинулся с мёртвой точки. Лет двадцать тому назад, в Шотландии, пара жадных до денег, но не особо умных молодчиков стала убивать людей и продавать их тела одному доктору для анатомических исследований. Одного из этих типов потом повесили… — доктор Робинсон осёкся, взглянув на Сида — не сказал ли он мальчику лишнего?

  
Сид пооткрывал рот, как рыба на суше, и наконец выдавил:

  
— Но вы же не собираетесь никого убивать?

  
Тонкие брови доктора взметнулись вверх.

  
— Что ты, Сид, — нервно рассмеялся он, — как ты мог такое подумать! Я бы никогда в жизни…

  
— Тогда как же вы добудете трупы для изучения? — уже рассудительнее, опомнившись от услышанного, попробовал выпытать Сид. Доктор ни словом не обмолвился, что сам нуждается в таких «наглядных пособиях», но крайне смышлёный Сид сделал этот логический вывод.

  
— Есть другие способы, — уклончиво ответил доктор. — Правда, они тоже незаконные, но это преступление не столь тяжкое, как убийство.

  
Сид задумался. Он вспомнил, что уже слышал о похитителях тел — их ещё в шутку кощунственно называли «воскресителями»…

  
— Однако мы заболтались с тобой, — мягкий голос, как всегда, пробрал Сида до мурашек. Доктор Робинсон взял у него из рук тяжёлую «Анатомию» и поднялся с места. Сид спешно последовал его примеру. — Вот рецепт, который просила твоя тётя. А это медицинские журналы, которые я ей обещал. А вот брошюр по френологии у меня нет — передай тёте, кстати, что не стоит верить в эту чушь.

  
Сид прижал связку журналов к груди, но не успел надуться от важности и ответственности своей миссии, как вдруг задержал дыхание. Пальцы доктора коснулись его шеи.

  
— У тебя здесь что-то…

  
— Это родинка, — выдохнул Сид, слыша, как отдаётся глухим стуком в ушах его собственное колотящееся сердце.

  
— Я знаю, Сидни. Когда ты успел расчесать её в кровь?

  
«Сидни» — его никто так не называл, и Сид мгновенно покрылся красноватым румянцем.

  
— Не знаю… не помню, — наверное, когда нервничал, украдкой разглядывая доктора.

  
Доктор Робинсон вздохнул и нежно прижал к родинке свой белоснежный платок.

*** 

Утром, в которое Сид донёс тёте Полли об очередной ночной вылазке Тома, внезапно прогремела новость — ночью на кладбище произошло убийство. Том, и так сидевший за столом с мрачным видом и не притрагивавшийся к завтраку, стал белее полотна. Сид же, считавший себя не столь впечатлительным, осторожно спросил:

  
— Что за убийство, тётя?

  
— Ужасное, неслыханное, Сид. И нечему тут улыбаться! Ножом, в сердце! Бедный молодой человек…

  
— Я вовсе не улыбался, тётя… Кого это ножом в сердце?

  
— Молодого доктора Робинсона, Господи, прими его душу.

  
Чашка выскользнула у Сида из рук, кофе забрызгал чистенькие белые чулки, но Сид не шелохнулся, совершенно окаменев.

  
— О Господи… Сид! — тётино нервно-испуганное восклицание привело Сида в чувство.

  
— Я всё уберу, тётя, — побелевшими губами обещал он и добавил глухо: — Почему… почему доктор Робинсон?

  
Тётя Полли смерила его жалостливо-строгим взглядом сквозь очки:

  
— Потому что большой грех тревожить прах покойников. Говорят, его нашли у раскопанной могилы Уильямса… — тут тётя Полли вздохнула. — Несчастный молодой человек! Умереть так рано! Из-за каких-то трупов!..

  
Сид едва вслушивался в этот поток речи. Убит на кладбище… у раскопанной могилы… похищал трупы?

  
— А такой всегда обходительный был…

  
«Но ведь похищал для науки».

  
— …и лечение прописывал, что надо — год назад, когда ты, Сид, слёг с горячкой…

  
«Но теперь он убит».

  
— …и вот зарезан каким-то негодяем. Хотя и сам хорош — рыть могилы, чтобы потом резать трупы!

  
«Но он не был плохим человеком. Он…»

  
Лицо доктора, живого и улыбающегося, возникло перед ним, с румянцем, играющим на щеках, с глазами, лучащимися приветливостью. Пальцы и шею обожгло прикосновениями его живых тёплых рук. Единственное, что Сид не знал — каким должно быть прикосновение этих живых губ, но всё равно ощутил его на своих губах. Доктор Робинсон поцеловал его. И тут же исчез.

  
Сид на негнущихся ногах поднялся из-за стола.


End file.
